KaiHun Area
by Kim Jonghee
Summary: Pahitnya kopi, dicampur hangat dan segarnya segelas susu hangat di pagi hari, memberi sensasi berbeda di setiap harinya. KaiHun FF! Please RnR
1. Chapter 1

_**KaiHun Area**_

_**Day 1: In The Morning, Meja Makan**_

_Story by Kim Jonghee a.k.a JongCay_

_Kim Jongin_

_Oh Sehun_

_Disclaimer:_

_Para cast milik Tuhan dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang yang mencintai mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Bairpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo berserakan, dan segala macam kekurangan dari cerita ini, tetep milik yang buat, hoho. #bangga_

_Summary:_

_Pahitnya kopi, dicampur hangat dan segarnya segelas susu hangat di pagi hari, memberi sensasi berbeda di setiap harinya._

_A/N:_

_**Day 1**_

_**In The Morning, Meja Makan**_

Pagi itu tidak biasanya seorang Oh Sehun, yang notabenenya seorang murid teladan dan terajin seantero sekolahnya, bangun terlambat. Pukul 06.15, hanya 15 menit memang. Tapi itu sudah seperti kiamat bagi Sehun.

Sebaliknya, pagi itu Jongin bangun lebih awal. Jangan tanya kenapa. Sehun sendiri dibuat bingung karenanya. Sehun mengernyit saat tubuhnya melesat ke dapur—lebih tepatnya meja makan. Di sana Jongin sudah duduk manis di meja makan dengan buku sejarah di tangan kiri sedangkan cangkir di tangan lainnya.

Saat Sehun duduk, Jongin meletakan cangkir di meja setelah menyesapnya sebentar. Perhatiannya tetap tak beralih dari buku setebal satu inchi di tangan.

"Jong … kau baik-baik saja kan?" hati-hati Sehun bertanya. Ada gurat khawatir di wajah tampannya.

Jongin menoleh pelan dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Ugh! Sehun salah ucap sepertinya. Lihat saja aura kelam di belakang punggung Jongin yang tiba-tiba menyeruak kemudian membesar seketika. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menunduk saja, mengusap tengkuknya gelisah. Kemudian iris indahnya menangkap sesuatu di atas meja. Segelas penuh susu cokelat.

"Susu ini pasti buatan Jonginie, Sehunnie minum yah?" lekas Sehun menyambar susu tersebut. Salah satu cara meredakan kemarahan Kim Jongin adalah dengan bertingkah lucu. Setidaknya itulah yang terpikirkan Oh Sehun setelah setahun lebih tinggal bersama pemuda berkulit Tan itu. Dan hampir 80 persen cara itu selalu berhasil.

Kalau saja wajah Sehun tidak tenggelam di balik segelas susu yang tengah diminumnya, mungkin sekarang ini pemuda berkulit pucat itu bisa melihat wajah salah tingkahnya Kim Jongin.

Jongin berdehem demi untuk menetralisir debaran jantungnya yang tiba-tiba melonjak beberapa persen. Diletakannya buku di tangan kirinya lalu mulai menyesap kembali kopi yang hampir mendingin.

"Ah, mashita!" seru Oh Sehun persis seperti anak kecil. "Jonginie, mau berangkat bersama?" tanyanya lucu. Belum lagi sisa susu di pelipir bibir tipisnya. Mengemaskan. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil, pikir Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh menimbulkan kerut di kening Sehun, bingung. Aigo! Menggemaskan! Batinnya menyerukan apa yang kini tengah dilihatnya. "Kemarilah?" pinta Jongin diiringi gesture tangan meminta Sehun mendekat.

Sehun menurut saja.

Hup!

Dan … pagi hari keduanya berakhir dengan bibir Sehun di bibi Jongin. Jilatan bahkan lumatan tak terelakkan. Sehun awalnya terjekut, namun menikmatinya juga.

Ciuman ringan pagi hari mereka diakhiri desahan juga lenguhan. Keduanya saling menempelkan dahi di masing-masing. Belum lagi lengan Jongin di leher Sehun. Ugh! Kalau saja tidak ada meja yang mejadi pembatas, mungkin hal lain bakal terjadi di antara keduanya. Setidaknya, itu yang dipikirkan seorang Kim Jongin. Ciuman panas mungkin? Biarpun sudah tinggal bersama-sama selama setahun lebih, tapi Jongin masih tahu batasan-batasan apa saja yang bisa dilanggarnya.

"Jangan menggodaku pagi-pagi begini, Oh Sehun!" desah Jongin setengah serak.

"Bodoh! Siapa juga yang menggodamu. Kau saja yang mesum. Dasar KkamJong jelek!"

Bukannya melawan ledekan si albino Sehun seperti biasa, Jongin malah terkekeh saja mendengarnya. "Sudah hampir terlambat. Kita lanjutkan lain kali saja," bisik Jongin diakhiri kecupan di pipi putih Sehun.

"Otakmu, Jong!" geram Sehun yang kemudian memukulkan buku sejarah setebal satu inchi milik Jongin ke kepala pamuda itu.

Begitulah pagi lain yang dilalui keduanya. Pahitnya secangkir kopi, akan hilang juga rasanya jika ditemani segelas susu segar.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

_**KaiHun Area**_

_**In The Afternoon: Bisikan**_

_Story by Kim Jonghee a.k.a JongCay_

_Kim Jongin_

_Oh Sehun_

_Disclaimer:_

_Para Cast milik tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, dan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Biarpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo bertebaran, serta kekurangan lainnya dalam cerita ini, tetep milik yang buat. #bangga_

_Summary:_

_Bermandikan buliran keringat di permukaan kulit, pada saat itu sang iblis datang memberikan tawaran menggiurkan pun menyesatkan._

_**In The Afternoon, bisikan**_

Tak heran jika suasana kantin begitu ramai di jam-jam makan siang. Semua orang pergi berduyun-duyun untuk sekedar mengisi perut mereka yang sedari tadi berteriak minta di isi. Selalu sama setiap harinya seperti itu.

Bedanya, hari ini orang-orang ramai bergerombol untuk hal lain. Mengabaikan perut yang sejak seperempat jam yang lalu berdemo. Mengindahkan harumnya aroma makanan yang menusuk indera penciuman. Pasalnya, di depan sana ada hal menarik yang tak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja.

Dua orang popular—beda kategori—duduk bersama dalam satu meja. Saling berhadapan lagi. Ugh! betapa ini momen paling langka sepanjang perjalanan hidup mereka di sekolah tercinta.

Kim Jongin, si anak popular di bidang olahraga, kesenian juga jangan abaikan kekacauan yang sering ia buat, duduk menatap tajam Oh Sehun. Si siswa popular juga berprestasi dibidang akademik. Sementara Jongin menatapnya seperti hendak memakannya, si albino itu asyik memainkan buble tea di dalam mulutnya.

"Apa maksudnya kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Jongin dingin. Oh, ayolah. Keduanya sudah mengikat janji satu sama lain untuk tidak terlihat bersama di sekolah. Itu privasi. Cukup mereka berdua saja yang menikmati moment-moment intim tanpa harus diumbar di depan semua orang. Banyak alasan lainnya yang menjadi pertimbangan, di antaranya beasiswa mereka. Bisa gawat kalau pihak Sekolah terutama Yayasan tahu hubungan terlarang Jongin juga Sehun sebagai, ehem, sepasang kekasih. Biarlah mereka dikenal sebagai musuh bebuyutan, setelah sukses, barulah mereka mengumumkan pada dunia tentang hubungan mereka.

"Pasti menyenangkan dikelilingi banyak gadis berpakaian kurang bahan?" bukannya menjawab, Oh Sehun malah membahas topic yang sejak beberapa jam lalu begitu mengusiknya. Inginnya ia menanyakannya nanti saja saat di rumah. Tapi perasaan gelisah bercampur tidak nyaman di dadanya mendesaknya untuk segera menyelesaikannya sesegera mungkin.

Jongin berdehem. Kalau saja ini bukan areal sekolah, mungkin pemuda tan itu kini sedang terbahak menertawakan pertanyaan albino kesayangannya. Well, tadi pagi, sang guru kesenian tidak dapat hadir mengisi jam di kelas satu c, dan Jongin selaku murid kesayangan sekaligus paling berbakat di antara yang lainnya diminta untuk menggantikannya. Jadi karena itu. Si albino kesayangan, pucat lucu menggemaskannya, Oh Sehun cemburu gara-gara itu.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Jongin dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Jangan abaikan smirksmile yang dilemparkannya pada si pucat Oh Sehun, membuat pemuda albino itu merenggut tidak suka. Senyum Jongin ambigu. Tapi maksud Jongin yang sebenarnya adalah untuk menggoda Oh Sehun. Ugh! betapa menggemaskannya wajah Sehun saat ini. Kalau lebih lama lagi Jongin melihat Sehun seperti itu, bisa-bisa pemuda Tan itu melahap Sehun saat ini juga.

"Kim Jongin!" panggil Sehun dingin dengan wajah stoiknya saat Jongin mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tatapannya tak henti bergerak mengikuti setiap langkah kekasihnya.

Ugh! tolong siapa saja yang melemparkan tatapan memuja pada si hitam Jongin, Sehun ingin melemparnya ke kutub utara sekarang juga.

Langkah Jongin terhenti di samping tubuh Oh Sehun. Membungkukkan tubuh hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan telinga si albino kesayangan.

"Tenang saja Sehunie. Tubuh mereka masih kalah indah dari tubuhmu," bisik Jongin diiringi desahan menggoda. Sontak saja wajah Sehun memerah seketika. Saat Sehun memutar tubuh hendak merutuki si hitam yang sialannya tidak bisa ia benci, Jongin sudah pergi menjauh seraya bersiul senang.

"Orang itu … benar-benar," geram Sehun setelah menghentak tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Saat manic indahnya menangkap tatapan curiga dari banyak siswa yang terang-terangan tengah menontonnya, Sehun kembali memasang wajah dingin stoiknya seperti biasa. Ia tidak ingin menarik perhatian dengan bertingkah lucu seperti yang sering dia lakukan di depan Jongin. Peraturan nomor satu Oh Sehun, orang-orang hanya boleh tahu Oh Sehun si pemuda dingin nan cuek. Tidak lebih.

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

_**KaiHun Area**_

_**Day 1: In The Evening, Angin**_

_Story by Kim Jonghee a.k.a Jongcay_

_Kim Jong In_

_Oh Sehun_

_Summary:_

_Kafein, obat terampuh untuk menahan kantuk. Segelas susu hangat, dapat membawamu kedunia fantasi paling menyenangkan saat terlelap._

_Disclaimer:_

_Para Cast milik Tuhan, dirinya sendiridan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Biarpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo bertebaran, cerita tetep milik yang buat. #Bangga_

_**Day 1:**_

_**In The Evening, Angin**_

Menyesal rasanya Sehun tidak mengikuti apa kata makhluk hitam kesayangannya, Kim Jongin. Kalau saja Sehun lebih memilih kekasihnya ituketimbang ratusan rumus yang kini berputar-putar di kepalanya, mungkin sekarang Sehun baka lterjebak didekapan pemuda Tan itu, bukannya di tengah angin rebut bercampur ribuan tetes air mata langit.

Tidak hanya itu yang disesalkan Oh Sehun sipemuda albino—ingat kulitnya yang kelewat pucat dibandingkan Jongin kekasihnya, ia lupa untuk membawa jaket, atau setidaknya sweater, atau cardigan tipis, atau apa saja yang bisa melindungi tubuhnya saat ini! Ah, jangan membayangkan betapa malangnya Sehun saat ini. Tubuh ringkih dibalut seragam tipis yang kini sudah basah kuyup memperparah keadaan. Belum lagi angin yang sedari tadi enggan mereda. Kalau hujan rintik-rintik saja sih, Sehun masih sanggup menerobos. Tapi ini hujan angin! Ribuan tetesan hujan yang akan ikut bergerak kemana angin membawanya.

Sudah hampir satu jam penuh tanpa jeda. Dan hujan angin itu masih betah menjebak Sehun di halte bus tempatnya berteduh.

Setengah jam kemudian sang hujan angin mulai bosan. Atau mungkin sudah merasa menang. Karena kini Sehun tengah berjongkok memeluk tubuhnya. Berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya yang dirasa mulai membeku. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar tanpa terkecuali. Pandangannya kian memburam, namun Sehun berusaha mempertahankannya. Bagaimana ia bisa pulang kalau ia tak bisa apa-apa.

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

Sepasang sepatu tepat berhenti di hadapan Sehun. Kabur, Sehun tak dapat melihat dengan jelas sepatu itu. Palingan orang asing yang merasa iba dengannya dan bermaksud menolongnya. Sehun tak sanggup mendongak untuk sekedar melihat siapa sang pemilik sepatu. Yah, Sehun pikir, daripada buang-buang tenaga untuk menilik si pemilik sepatu, lebih baik ia simpan untuk nanti Sehun menyeret tubuhnya untuk pulang.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti itu terus?" sebuah Tanya melintas di pendengaran. Rasa-rasanya Sehun mengenali suara ini. Saat kepalanya terangkat beberapa centi, sang pemilik sepatu ikut berjongkok menyejajarkan wajahnya. Kim Jongin.

Inginnya Sehun tersenyum senang. Inginnya pemuda albino itu bersorak senang, pangerannya—anggap saja begitu—datang menjemput di saatgenting seperti ini. Seperti dalam dongeng yang sering didengar sewaktu kecil. Tapi apalah daya. Yang terjadi malah tubuhnya ambruk ke depan hampir menimpa tubuh Jongin bahkan hampir membuat pemuda Tan itu ikut terjatuh juga.

"Yak! Yak! Jangan pingsan dulu Oh Sehun! Tahan sebentar, bisa kan?" Jongin mangangkat tubuh Sehun penuh kehati-hatian. Begitu hati-hati seolah Sehun adalah sebuah boneka kaca yang tidak boleh rusak sedikitpun.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang Jonginie," lirih Sehun di bahu Jongin. Yah, kini Sehun tengah digendong Jongin. Pemuda tan itu malah menghela napas lalu kemudian mulai menjejal langkah di antara rintikan satu dua air hujan.

Tak mendengar jawaban si hitam kesayangan, Sehun malah mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jongin dengan segaris lengkung indah di bibir.

"Saranghae, Jonginie."

Setidaknya itu kalimat yang Jongin dengan sebelum Sehun jatuh pingsan di punggungnya. Oh, jangan lupakan senyum si Tan Jongin mendengar pernyataan homemate tercinta.

"Nado saranghae, Oh Sehun," bisiknya yang sangat tidak mungin didengar Sehun. Curang.

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

_**KaiHun Area**_

_**Day 1: In The Midnight, 12:30**_

_Story by Kim Jonghee a.k.a Jongcay_

_Kim Jongin_

_Oh Sehun_

_Summary:_

_Di remangnya cahaya bulan, di gersangnya padanga pasir, atau bahkan di dinginnya badai salju yang tengah menyerang, aku tetap … aku tetap akan selalu ada di sisimu._

_Disclaimer:_

_Para cast milik Tuhan, dirinya sendiri, dan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Biarpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo bertebaran, tetep cerita punya yang buat._

_A/N:_

_Ehem, sebelum menutup serial KaiHun Day 1, Jongie mau cuap-cuap sebentar, hehe. Sebelumnya terimakasih banyak buat semua yang telah mendukung pembuatan FF abal bin gaje ini. Terharu juga ada banyak Kaihunshipper seperti Jongie T.T_

_Big Thank to:_

_ , istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai, Michelle Jung, Nagisa Kitagawa, DiraLeeXiOh,KT CB, Zelobysehuna, Kim Xiu Xiu Hunnie, Baekkisseu, Prince Changsa, Urikaihun, Sehunskai, , Kim Seo Ji, Daddykaimommysehun, EXO12-XLKSLBCCDTKS, Xohunaa, awexome dan beberapa Guest yang ikut meramaikan FF Jongie ^_^_

_Gamshahamnida jeongmal gamshahamnida~ :D_

_**Day 1:**_

_**In The Midnight, 12:30 am**_

Sekalipun Sehun berada di tengah hangatnya musim semi, Sehun tak pernah merasa senyaman ini.

Mata bulan sabit miliknya terpejam erat menikmati terpaan angin musim semi yang kini melibasnya. Senyum tampannya ikut menyemarakan suasana. Terlihat damai dan tanpa beban. Kedua lengannya ia rentangkan, dengan rela membiarkan angin melewatinya.

Tiba-tiba saja sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di perutnya. Hembusan hangat napas seseorang menyentuh leher jenjangnya. Hisapan akan candu aroma tubuhnya tak mengindahkan Sehun dari kebersyukuran.

"Kau menyukainya?" bisik sang pemilik lengan juga hangat napas di leher Sehun.

"_Ne! Nan jeongmal johaheyo!_" seru Sehun riang. Masih enggan menoleh atau bahkan membuka matanya.

"Kalau begitu, nikmatilah."

Terlepas. Itu yang dirasakan Oh Sehun. Dekapan itu terlepas meninggalkan dingin yang menyergap. Sehun membuka mata dan tak menemukan sang pemilik lengan yang ia yakini sebagai Kim Jongin, si hitam kesayangan.

Semua nampak hampa. Bahkan sang angin tak lagi mengalun lembut, melainkan bergerak gusar seolah sesuatu yang gawat tengah mengejarnya. Panasnya matahari pun tak lagi bersahabat. Gersang merungkupi dengan gelisah yang terselip di sana. Sehun memutar tubuh mencari keberadaan Kim Jongin di antara tinggi dan rapatnya tumbuhan ilalang di sekelilingnya. Hey! Sejak kapan ada ilalang. Yang diingat sehun, dirinya tengah berada di taman musim semi. Tapi ….

"Jongin_ie_?" tanya Sehun lirih pada angin yang berkelebat menerbangkan siluet Jongin di ujung sana. Segera saja Sehun mengejar sang kekasih hati.

Di penghujung jalan yang ia sendiri tak yakin sudah seberapa jauh, Sehun dapat melihat Jongin tengah berdiri juga menoleh ke arahnya. Senyum mempesona yang sanggup melelehkan bekunya hati si pemuda pucat, terpatri jelas di wajah yang tak kalah tampan itu.

"Jongin_ie,_" panggil Sehun dengan senyum sumringah. Lekas Sehun berlari ke arah Jongin. Namun, seberkas cahaya melebur tubuh Jongin menjadi butiran debu berwarna keemasan. Sehun tercekat seketika di tempatnya. Langkahnya melambat dengan tangan terulur hendak meraih potongan tubuh Jongin. Sayangnya, langkah jenjang Sehun tak cukup cepat untuk menyelamatkan Kim Jongin.

"Jongin_ie_," lirihnya diikuti isak tangis yang meluncur di kedua sudut matanya.

"Jongin_ie_!"

Sehun terlonjak dari tidurnya. Napasnya terengah seakan dia baru saja diburu seseorang. Seperti de javu, Sehun merasakan lengan kekar melingkar di perutnya. Mendongak, Sehun dapat melihat wajah Jongin beberapa senti di atasnya.

Fiuh~

Rupanya Sehun tertidur di dada si hitam kesayangan. Sehun bernapas lega sejenak. Ternyata tadi itu hanya bunga tidur semata.

Lengan Sehun terulur meraih dada Jongin di depannya. Begitu perlahan begitu takut untuk menyentuhnya. Sehun senang karena yang disentuhnya sesuatu yang padat, tidak kabur atau hanya seberkas cahaya laksana proyeksi. Kedua sudut bibir Sehun melengkung indah. Jemarinya ikut bermain-main sebentar di atas dada Jongin. Bergerak-bergerak menyusun serangkaian huruf membentuk frasa.

"_Saranghae!_" tulis Sehun. Kembali Sehun mendongak dan sesuatu paling tidak diharapkan terjadi. Sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Jongin terurai menjadi partikel-partikel seukuran pasir di gurun sana. Dimulai dari ujung kepala, wajah, lalu turun ke leher.

Sehun hanya sanggup terengah menyaksikan Jongin kembali menghilang tepat di hadapannya. Bahkan hingga tubuh Jongin melebur bersama pasir, Sehun hanya mampu terisak tanpa bergerak. Tubuhnya serasa kaku tak bisa digerakkan, seolah takdir memang menginginkannya melihat kekasihnya hancur di hadapannya.

"Jongin_ie_." Suara Sehun tercekat di tenggorokan. Tanpa terasa buliran bening di sudut matanya jatuh juga. Matanya terpejam merasakan sesak di dada.

Tidak! Kenapa harus seperti ini? Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

"Sehun_ie_?"

Sehun menggeleng dalam pembaringan. Tidak, ia tidak ingin melihat apapun! Setelah mengabur dalam pendar cahaya keemasan, hancur dalam butiran pasir, sekarang apa?! Tubuh membeku sedingin es?

"Sehun_ie_?"

Lagi, panggilan itu kembali berdengung di pendengaran Oh Sehun. Sehun menangis kian keras, gelengan kepalanya kian kuat, kedua tangannya mendekap kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Tidak ingin mendengar, melihat, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan menghilangnya Jongin di hadapannya.

"Oh Sehun!" sebuah lengan menyentak dekapan di telinga Sehun. Terkejut, Sehun terbangun dengan mata terbuka, reflek pemuda albino itu memeluk pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu, erat. Seketika itu juga tangisnya pecah di ceruk leher Kim Jongin. Satu-satunya objek yang terus-terusan menghilang dalam mimpinya.

"_Gwaenchanha_, ada aku di sini." Mendengar itu malah membuat Sehun kian mengeratkan pelukannya. Jongin dibuat bingung sendiri dengan tingkah Sehun yang seperti ini. Tidak biasanya. Kalaupun Sehun bermimpi buruk, pemuda itu hanya akan meminta segelas susu hangat dan minta ditemani sampai ia terlelap kembali. Tapi ini ….

"_Gwaenchanha_. Semuanya baik-baik saja Sehun_ie_," bujuk Jongin sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun. Tangisannya sudah tidak sekencang tadi, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu belum mau menurunkan intensitasnya.

_Tapi, aku merasa kau tidak akan apa-apa, Jonginie …._

FIN

A/N:

Pleulisseu~ (/\)

Jangan timpug Jongie dengan ending yang gaje ini~ :3  
>Lagi kesemsem sama lagu barunya Beast yang 12:30, tapi gak ada hubungannya sama FF ini, hehe<br>mau mengkonfirmasi beberapa pertanyaan, hehe

Pertama, kenapa pendek, ini emang kumpulan drabble, hehe. Kalau panjang, gak janji bisa update cepet, pasti lama banget, hehe. Jadi, pas ada ide, Jongie langsung ketik, makanya pendek-pendek.. hehe

Lupa mau ngejawab pertanyaan apa lagi (/\)

Yosh! Udah segitu aja ending serial KaiHun Area Day 1~ ^_^

Sampai jumpa di serial KaiHun lainnya~ :D

Terimakasih buat semuanya~ :""


	5. Chapter 5

_**KaiHun Area**_

_**Day 2: In The Morning, Bubur Lembek**_

_Story by Kim Jonghee a.k.a JongCay_

_Kim Jongin_

_Oh Sehun_

_Disclaimer:_

_Para cast milik Tuhan dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang yang mencintai mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Bairpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo berserakan, dan segala macam kekurangan dari cerita ini, tetep milik yang buat, hoho. #bangga_

_Summary:_

"_Kau mau aku menyuapimu dengan bubur itu di mulutku?"_

**Day 2**

**In The Morning, Bubur Lembek**

.

.

.

Langit tak pernah sama setiap harinya. Detik yang berlalu pun akan selalu berbeda di tiap detaknya. Tidak seperti hari kemarin dimana Sehun merasa dunia seperti akan kiamat dengan dirinya yang terlambat 15 menit dari biasanya. Kini pemuda pucat itu seolah masa bodoh dengan jam sekolahnya. Toh, Sehun tidak dapat sekolah.

Duduk memeluk lututnya di kursi makan, Sehun tak secerah biasanya. Kulit putih susunya kian pucat dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Sementara di seberang sana, Jongin dengan tenang melahap habis sarapannya. Sepotong roti bakar juga secangkir kopi hangat kesukaannya.

Sehun menatap tajam si hitam kesayangan. Masih dalam mode ngambek, pemuda albino itu bahkan tak menyentuh makanannya seinchi pun. Semangkuk bubur buatan Kim Jongin juga segelas susu hangat kesukaannya saat sarapan, seperti biasa. Bukan, bukan karena bubur yang dibuat Jongin absurd lantas Sehun tak mau memakannya. Kalau boleh jujur, bubur buatan Jongin sungguh menggiurkan untuk tidak diabaikan, tapi ….

" Kau tidak menyukai sarapanmu Sehun_ie_?" tanya si hitam kesayangan setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Sehun tetap bergeming tak mau menanggapi. Jongin menghela napas. "Kau masih memikirkan mimpi semalam?"

"Jongin, bodoh!" maki Sehun masih dengan raut kelewat kesal. Awalnya dahi Jongin mengernyit tidak mengerti, tapi detik berikutnya pemuda berkulit eksotis itu menghela napas sembari terkekeh.

"Kau mau aku menyuapimu dengan bubur itu dimulutku?" ujar si hitam—yang kali ini sialan dengan gamblangnya. Sontak membuat wajah Sehun memerah.

"Tidak perlu! Dasar mesum!" dilemma antara malu juga marah, Sehun menyambar mangkuk bubur dari atas meja. Sehun lapar, juga kelas, juga marah, ah, yang mana saja terserah. Yang pasti Sehun melahap cepat buburnya, tanpa jeda. Melihatnya membuat jongin frustasi sendiri. Bagaimana jika nanti anak itu tersedak dengan gaya makan seperti itu?

Jongin menyambar mangkuk bubur dari genggaman Sehun, menyuapkan beberapa sendok ke dalam mulutnya, lalu menjejalkannya paksa ke dalam mulut Sehun. Kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Di tengah aksinya mentransfer bubur dari mulutnya ke mulut Sehun, Jongin sesekali menyesap bibir bawah juga bibir atas si pemuda albino. Tidak begitu lama, hanya 15 sampai 30 detik. Tak ingin melepaskan waja Sehun dalam tangkupan, Jongin mengusap sudut bibir si albino kesayangan. Menyingkirkan bubur bercampur saliva karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya, kau tahu?" khotbah Jongin yang kemudian mendapatkan pukulan sayang di kepala dari si pucat Oh Sehun.

"Bisa tidak sih, kau tidak mesum, Kim Jongin?" keluh Sehun pura-pura. Justru Jongin yang seperti ini yang dia sukai. Maksudnya, yang selalu mengutamakan dirinya dibanding yang lain. Jongin bahkan hanya mau terkekeh ataupun tertawa seperti sekarang ini.

"Tidak selama objeknya itu adalah dirimu, Oh Sehun."

Nah, kan. Jongin kembali menghujani bibir tipi situ dengan kecupan lembut memabukkan. Kali ini, Sehun tidak berontak. Dia malah mengerjap beberapa kali saat menatap Jongin. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalau aku minta kau untuk jangan pergi sekolah hari ini … apa kau mau menurutinya?" tanya Sehun ragu. Hujan kecupan terhenti, berganti dengan Jongin yang tengah melas menatap Sehun.

"Maunya sih begitu Sehun_ie_. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, aku sudah terlalu sering membolos dipelajaran Kim _songssaenim_. Entah itu karena turnamen panahan atau Park _songssaenim_ yang memintaku untuk menggantikannya. Kalau aku membolos lagi .. kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi," adu Jongin layaknya anak kecil yang tengah merajuk.

Sehun mengibas-ibaskan lengannya di depan wajah. "Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu. Terakhir kau membolos pelajaran Kim _songssaenim_, kau berakhir dengan setumpuk buku sejarah yang tingginya hampir mengalahkan gunung Fuji," ujar sehun berlebihan. Padahal tumpukan buku itu tidak lebih setinggi meja makan yang kini tengah digunakannya. Sehun mengalihkan arah pandangnya setelah menghela napas. Menghindari tatappan Jongin sepertinya sesuatu yang patut di lakukan saat ini.

Menatap jari-jarinya sembari menghela napas, Sehun kembali berujar, "Tapi … untuk kali ini, tidak bisakah kau …." Pernyataan menggantung Oh Sehun bersamaan dengan Jongin yang menarik kursinya ke sebelah Sehun.

"Seandainya kau bisa, Hun," lirihnya yang kemudian memeluk si albino kesayangan dari samping. Meletakan kepalanya di bahu Sehun, Jongin menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Jongin ingin. Sangat ingin. Sungguh.

"Pergilah. Aku tidak apa-apa." Setengah hati Sehun mengatakan apa yang saat ini sangat bertentangan dengan isi hatinya. Tapi … ia juga tidak bisa memaksakan. Mungkin, Jongin punya alasan sendiri. Ya, sehun yakin itu. Alasan dimana Jongin akan mengatakan padanya nanti.

"Aku janji. Aku akan pulang secepatnya," gumam Jongin di perpotongan leher Sehun.

Si pucat Sehun mengangguk di elngan Jongin yang melingkari lehernya. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma maskulin si hitam kesayangan di sana.

Sesungguhnya … seddetikpun Sehun tidak ingin melewati aroma itu.

FIN


	6. Chapter 6

_**KaiHun Area**_

_**Day 2: In The Afternoon, Titik Hitam**_

_Story by Kim Jonghee a.k.a JongCay_

_Kim Jongin_

_Oh Sehun_

_Disclaimer:_

_Para cast milik Tuhan dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang yang mencintai mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Bairpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo berserakan, dan segala macam kekurangan dari cerita ini, tetep milik yang buat, hoho. #bangga_

_Summary:_

"_Semua keindahan itu musnah seketika dengan seucap nama yang menjadi mimpi buruknya."_

**Day 2**

**In The Morning, Titik Hitam**

.

.

.

"_Aku berangkat, Sehunnie," pamit Jongin setelah memasangkan sepatu di kedua kakinya. Berdiri merapikan bajunya, Jongin tersenyum lembut ke arah Sehun yang kini tengah memperhatikannya dengan tangan bersedekap._

"_Hati-hati di rumah, Hunnie." Entah setan apa yang tengah merasuk, Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ingin terlihat seksi, heh?_

"_Tunggu!" cegah Sehun datar. Jongin berbalik dengan kening berkerut._

"_Kau ini … bagaimana bisa kau pergi ke sekolah dengan pakaian sekacau ini?" Sehun berjalan mendekat, meraih dasi Jongin yang tidak terpasang dengan benar. Begitu telaten Sehun menyimpulkan pun menarik dasi Jongin hingga rapi pada tempatnya. Tak lupa juga Sehun merapikan bagian lainnya. Jas almamater, kemeja, juga rambut Jongin._

"_Kau tidak sisiran yah?" jari jemari lentik nan putih itu menyisir juga menata rambut Jongin hingga terlihat lebih rapi dari sebelumnya._

_Jongin? Dia mengulum senyum saja di balik wajahnya yang menunduk malu._

"_Hei, hei, hei, apa ini? Seorang Kim Jongin tersipu, hm?" goda Sehun menangkup wajah Jongin yang tertunduk. Kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit saat tersenyum lucu ke arah Jongin._

_Jongin terkekeh, kemudian balik menangkup wajah Sehun. "Ya, dan yang mampu membuatku seperti ini hanya kau tuan Oh, ah anni, tuan Kim," balas Jongin. Jemarinya mengelus pipi sehalus sutra Sehun, bibir tebalnya kemudian mengulas senyum sehangat mentari._

_Inginnya, Jongin memakan Sehun-nya saat itu juga. Tapi, rasanya itu tidak mungkin._

"_Kau … memang calon isteri yang sempurna Sehunnie." Jongin balas menggoda Sehun yang kini tengah menatap garang ke arahnya. Tak ingin menyudahi begitu saja godaanya, Jongin mengacak puncak kepala Sehun kemudian berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu yang siap memuntahkan amarahnya._

"_Yak! Kau ingin mati, Kim Jongin!" percuma saja sebenarnya Sehun meneriakan kalimat itu. Karena nyatanya Jongin sudah menghilang dari balik pintu._

Pluk!

"Kalau kau tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaranku, kau bisa pergi dari kelas ini, Kim Jongin!" Kim _songssaenim_ berucap setengah marah mendapati Jongin yang tengah melamun di pelajarannya.

Niatnya sih, Jongin ingin serius mengikuti pelajaran Kim _Songssaenim_, tahunya kejadian saat ia berangkat tadi pagi membayang saat ia lengah. Dan berakhir dengan dirinya melamun, memutar ulang_ moment-moment_ itu di kepalanya.

Kringgg!

Bel jam istirahat berbunyi, yang dengan sangat terpaksa Kim _songssaenim_ mengakhiri pelajarannya. Jongin mendesah kecewa, sudah berapa lama dia melamun? Sudah sejauh mana Kim _songssaenim _menjelaskan materi?

Ugh! sepertinya Jongin harus berakhir dengan buku sejarah setebal satu inchi untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya.

"Kim Jongin!" suara Kim _songssaenim_ terdengar bagai petir dipendengaran Jongin. "Temui aku sepulang sekolah nanti," titahnya dan Jongin menanggapinya dengan menunduk singkat. Tuh, kan. Tamatlah waktu tidurmu yang berharga Kim Jongin.

Atap sekolah menjadi tempat sempurna untuk menghindari keramaian siswa lain yang terkadang kerap kali berbisik atau berteriak terkejut saat ia lewat. Terutama para gadis. Bukannya Jongin menyombongkan diri, hanya saja, popularitasnya tak dapat diragukan lagi setelah ia memenangkan kejuaraan penahan se-Korea Selatan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dan … isu yang tengah ramai dibicarakan para gadis adalah pertemuan menghebohkannya dengan Sehun beberapa waktu silam. Juga tidak masuknya pemuda pucat itu hari ini. Banyak yang mengait-kaitkan tidak masuknya Sehun dengannya.

Jongin mengancam Sehun lah, Jongin mencelakai Sehun lah, ada juga yang mengatakan Jongin iri dengan popularitas Sehun. Hey! Siapa yang ingin dirinya terkenal? Jongin tidak masalah tidak terkenal. Hidupnya nyaman-nyaman saja tuh.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sehun, Jongin jadi merindukan albino kesayangannya itu.

Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel hitam metalik dari saku celananya. Ditempelkannya ponsel tersebut di telinga setelah men-dial nomor Sehun. Cukup lama Jongin menunggu sang empunya nomor mengangkat telponnya.

"Iya, ada apa?" sahut Sehun lemas disebrang sana.

"Yak! Begitukah kalimat sapaan untuk suamimu ini, hm?" tak habis godaan Jongin lontarkan. Pemuda berkulit eksotis itu terkekeh.

"Kau mau mati Kim Jongin!" teriak Sehun yang sepertinya mendapatkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya.

Kekehan Jongin kian bertambah. "Sedang apa? Sudah makan siang?" pertanyaan basa basi yang pada akhirnya selalu dijawab Sehun. Jongin memang tidak romantis, tapi pertanyaan itu cukup merepresentasikan perhatian pemuda itu.

"Sudah. Sekarang aku sedang mengacak-acak tempat tidurku. Berguling dari ujung ke ujung." Sehun merenggut lucu. Jongin dapat membayangkan pemuda itu kini tengah memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Kenapa tidak tidur saja, hm?" Jongin tersenyum seakan Sehun kini ada di hadapannya. Begitu lembut, berbeda sekali saat tersenyum di depan orang lain.

"Huh, memangnya kau pikir kenapa aku berguling-guling tidak jelas sejak tadi?!" sedang sakitpun Sehun enggan menurunkan kegalakannya.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah berguling-guling. Peluk guling dan tarik selimutmu, lalu cobalah untuk memejamkan mata, Sehunnie."

"Hm," ujar si pemuda pucat kesayangan. Yang terdengar kemudian adalah suara krosak-krosak tidak jelas. Sehun selalu menuruti perkataannya, Jongin tahu itu.

"Anak pintar," ujarnya yang kembali dibalas 'Hm' oleh Sehun.

"Sudah, kembali sana. Aku ingin tidur."

"Iya, iya …" jeda sebentar. Baik Jongin maupun Sehun tak ada yang mau mengakhiri sambungan.

"Sehunnie …" Jongin memulai.

"Apalagi?" jawab Sehun setengah mengantuk.

"Saranghae~" hanya itu. Dan akhirnya Jongin benar-benar memutuskan sambungan mereka. Seselesainya pun, pemuda berkulit tan itu masih enggan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar ponsel yang mengekspos wajah menggemaskan Oh Sehun. Limited Edition, dan hanya Jongin yang punya, yang diambilnya saat mereka pergi berlibur.

Jongin tertawa kecil lalu melesakkan kembali ponsel hitam metalik itu kedalam saku celananya.

Biarpun tak ada Sehun disekitarnya, tapi pemuda pucat itu tak juga hilang dari pandangannya. Terus membayang seperti bagian yang tak boleh terlewatkan sedetik pun dari hidup Jongin.

Seturunnya Jongin dari atap sekolah, seseorang yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik tembok, menampakkan wujudnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi setelah mendengar percakapan satu arah tadi. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud unutk menguping. Yang tadi itu hanya kebetulan saja. Ia hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri, dan ia menjatuhkan pilihannya pada atap sekolah. Pemuda itu tidak manyangka bisa mendengar percakapan paling mustahil sepanjang sejarah hidupnya.

"Yak! Kyungsoo-ya! Ternyata kau di sini? Apa yang terjadi? Kim Jongin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu? Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?" Kim Jongdae, teman sekelas yang merangkap tetangganya menghujani pemuda tadi yang disinyalir bernama Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo.

Mendengar serentetan pertanyaan Jongdae membuat kepalanya kian pusing, namun semua itu segera teratasi saat nama Kim Jongin terselip di antaranya. "Kau bilang, Kim Jongin? Kau bertemu Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo malah balik bertanya. Diguncangnya pundak Jongdae berkali-kali.

"Tentu saja! Aku berpapasan dengannya saat naik kemari." Jongdae menimpali apa adanya.

"Hey, Do Kyungsoo! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajahmu sepucat ini? Apa si hitam arogan itu sudah melakukan hal yang buruk padamu? Yak! Kyungsoo-ya, jawab aku!"

Kyungsoo tak perduli serangkaian pertanyaan Jongdae yang berdengung di telinganya. Di kepalanya kembali berputar bayangan dimana Jongin begitu bahagia saat berbicara dengan seseorang di depan sana. Tawa juga kekehannya, bagai melodi paling indah di dunia ini. Namun, dari semua keindahan yang disaksikannya siang ini, seucap nama yang menjadi mimpi buruknya terselip di antara keindahan ini.

Oh Sehun.

FIN


	7. Chapter 7

_**KaiHun Area**_

_**Day 2: In The Evening, Kelopak**_

_Story by Kim Jonghee a.k.a JongCay_

_Kim Jongin_

_Oh Sehun_

_Disclaimer:_

_Para cast milik Tuhan dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang yang mencintai mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Bairpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo berserakan, dan segala macam kekurangan dari cerita ini, tetep milik yang buat, hoho. #bangga_

_Summary:_

"_Semua keindahan itu musnah seketika dengan seucap nama yang menjadi mimpi buruknya."_

**Day 2**

**In The Morning, Kelopak**

.

.

.

Sekolah sudah bubar sejak setengah jam yang lalu, dan Jongin belum mau pulang kerumah. Tubuhnya tetap setia bersandar di pagar jembatan yang melintas di atas sungai. Permukaan tenang sungai memantulkan refleksi wajah tampannya. Di sana Jongin dapat melihat wajahnya yang sedikit kusut. Hari yang rumit ditambah tugas tambahan yang diberikan Kim songssaenim cukup berhasil membuat seorang Kim Jongin merenggut frustasi.

Kedatangannya kemari bukannya tak merindukan si albino kesayangan. Jongin hanya tidak ingin wajah frustasi juga lelahnya dilihat Sehun. Ia ingin terlihat baik-baik saja. Makanya, Jongin butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Terlebih setelah mendengar penuturan pun sekaligus ancaman dari Kim songssaenim. Bagaimana Jongin tidak sefrustasi ini?

Lelah memandangi tenangnya sungai yang belum juga menghilangkan kekhawatirannya, Jongin berbalik memaksakan diri menyeret tubuhnya segera pergi dari tempat itu. Kalau tidak ada hasilnya, untuk apa harus diteruskan.

Jongin menjejak satu dua langkah berat seakan bahunya tengah memanggul gunung. Kedua lengannya ia lesakkan ke dalam saku dengan arah pandang tak lepas dari langit senja disudut mata. Langkah lebarnya tak juga membawa pemuda itu sampai di ujung jembatan. Menghela napas lalu kemudian menunduk, sesuatu menabrak Jongin cukup keras. Jongin mendongak, iris kelamnya mendapati seorang anak perempuan berusia lima tahun jatuh terduduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Baru saja Jongin hendak menghampirinya untuk membantu anak itu bangun, tangis kencang khas anak kecil hampir menulikan pendengaran Jongin kalau saja pemuda itu tidak menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

"Soo Hyunnie, sudah eomma ingatkan untuk tidak berlari-lari," bujuk Ibu si anak perempuan yang dengan sigap menghampiri juga menenangkan anak kecil itu. Jongin meringgis mendengarnya. Memang bukan sepenuhnya salah anak kecil juga sih, Jongin yang tak memperhatikan jalan bisa jadi penyeban lainnya.

"Anniya eomma. Aku tidak apa-apa menabrak paman itu." Anak itu beralasan membingungkan semua orang. Jongin terperangah menatap ke arahnya tidak mengerti. Sedangkan lengan si anak kecil itu menunjuk ke arah kaki-kaki Jongin. Pemuda berkulit tan itu, juga ibu si anak kecil menoleh kea rah yang ditunjuk.

"Paman itu menginjak mahkota bungaku. Susah payah aku membuatnya dengan eomma." Tangis kencangnya mendapat ringgisan tidak enak dari seorang Kim Jongin.

"Soo Hyunnie, eomma bisa buatkan lagi untukmu, ne? Soo Hyunnie jadi tidak kelihatan cantik kalau menangis seperti ini," rayu sang eomma tak gentar.

Tangan Jongin meraih rangkaian bunga serupa lingkaran. Seperti yang dikatakan anak kecil itu, rangkaian itu membentuk mahkota sederhana namun menakjubkan dalam waktu bersamaan. Bibir tebalnya mengulas senyum terlembut yang ia ukir hari itu. Di hampirinya anak kecil yang masih menangis tadi dengan mahkota bunga di tangan.

Jongin berjongkok menyamakan tinggi anak kecil itu, kemudian tangannya terulur mengusak sayang puncak kepala anak itu.

"Bagaimana jika kau mengajariku membuat ini? Maka aku akan mengganti mahkotamu yang rusak ini?" bujuk Jongin disertai senyum lembut andalannya.

Ugh! Jangankan seoarang anak kecil atau gadis abg yang bakalan terkena sihir senyuman itu, Oh Sehun yang seorang namja pun mengakui bahwa senyum itu patut dipertanyakan. Kenapa bisa amat sangat menarik dan sangat disayangkan jika melewatinya barang sedetik saja.

Jadilah, anak kecil itu mengangguk mau setelah tangisnya mereda seketika. Sepertinya sebelum menangis tadi anak kecil itu tidak terlalu memperhatikan ketampanan seorang Kim Jongin.

"Cha! Anak pintar. Sekarang tunjukan tempat di mana kau membuat ini bersama ibumu?"

Lagi. Anak kecil itu mengangguk patuh. Tangannya meraih tangan terulur Jongin lalu merasakan genggaman besar tangan Jongin.

Sudah sekitar enam atau tujuh jam—Sehun tidak yakin, dirinya tertidur di atas tempat tidur kesayangan berspreikan kain biru langit berpola lautan. Tubuh lelahnya ditambah efek obat yang luar biasa, pemuda itu tanpa tidak terusik sama sekali selama itu. Bahkan saat Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu menyelinap ke atas tempat tidurnya, Sehun tak bereaksi sama sekali. Barulah sebuah pelukan hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, berhasil membuat Sehun menggeliat sedikit.

"Jong, kau sudah pulang?" bisik Sehun setengah sadar.

"Hm," sahut Jongin yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung si albino kesayangan.

"Cepat sekali," ujar Sehun masih enggan membuka matanya.

Hening. Tak ada yang bersuara selain detak jam dinding kamar Sehun yang menjadi pemecah kesunyian. Sepertinya Sehun kembali tertidur. Mengetahui hal itu, Jongin menelusupkan jari-jari dinginnya ke balik kaos yang dikenakan Sehun. Pemuda pucat itu menggeliat tidak nyaman. Sensasi dingin lengan Jongin sungguh menggangu.

"Jongin …" tegur Sehun saat jari-jari itu mulai menggoda dada juga nipple-nya.

"Bangun Oh Sehun! Atau kau mau aku melakukan hal yang lainnya?" bisik seduktif Jongin di telinga Sehun.

Mendengarnya membuat bulu roma Sehun meremang seketika. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka saat itu juga. Cepat-cepat Sehun menghempaskan lengan Jongin di tubuhnya. Membalik posisi tidurnya lalu kemudian mendorong jauh-jauh tubuh Jongin di dekatnya. Si pemuda tan?

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu malah membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ya ampun! Sehunnie-nya benar-benar menggemaskan. Tubuhnya terhempas sampai ke lantai pun Jongin masih terkekeh.

"_Aigo_! Apa Sehun_nie_-ku sudah sepenuhnya terjaga sekarang?" ejeknya dari bawah kasur dengan tangan bersedekap, oh, jangan lewatkan wajah menjengkelkannya saat berhasil menggoda sekaligus mempermalukan Sehun—pemuda albino itu menganggapnya demikian.

"_Yak!_ Kau ingin mati Kim Jongin!" seru Sehun dari atas kasur. Lengan cekatannya meraih apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Sekuat tenaga, dilemparnya semua itu ke arah Jongin. Bantal, guling, juga selimut. Semoga saja bukan kasur atau bahkkan tempat tidur yang bakalan melayang ke arah Jongin.

"Oke, oke. Aku mengaku kalah kali ini. Sebaiknya kita ke bawah untuk makan malam. Aku sudah menyiapkannya sejak tadi. Dan kurasa sekarang sudah mendingin, karena putri tidurku tak kunjung bangun," ujar Jongin masih dengan kedua lengan bersedekap di depan dada.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan masakanmu?" cibir Sehun.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat Oh Sehun. Cepatlah turun!" menyerah, Jongin menurunkan kedua lengannya.

"Kenapa harus buru-buru? Ini masih siang tuan Kim," ledek Sehun dengan memeletkan lidahnya. Jongin menghela napas, lelah.

"Kau tahu? Ini sudah hampir pukul delapan dan menurut perhitunganku, kau sudah tertidur sekitar enam sampai tujuh jam," sahut Jongin sembari memutar bola matanya.

"Ap-apa? Sudah selama itukah?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah kebingungannya yang entah kenapa, itu sangatlah menggemaskan di mata Jongin

"Iya! Ayolah, aku sudah sangat lapar tahu?" segera saja Jongin menarik paksa Sehun yang masih betah duduk ria di atas kasur.

"Jongin … aku belum sempat cuci muka juga gosok gigi tahu," rengek Sehun setengah tidak rela tubuhnya diseret-seret seperti itu.

"Nanti saja kalau sudah selesai makan, sekalian tidur lagi, Sehun_nie_."

Kim Jongin tak pernah menerima penolakan, itulah yang Sehun tahu beberapa bulan belakangan. Dan berakhirlah Sehun yang diseret paksa Jongin hingga ke ruang makan. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Kim Jongin menarik kursi makan untuk Sehun, mempersilahkannya duduk, lalu menarikkannya lagi. Ugh! Sehun diperlakukan layaknya tuan putri.

Wajah kesal Sehun tergambar begitu nyata dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Enggan memandangi objek sang pencipta unmoodnya, manik indah Sehun memandang ke arah mana saja, yang penting bukan Kim Jongin. Saat itulah Sehun baru menyadari sesuatu.

Beragam jenis makanan tersaji di atas meja. Dari makanan pembuka sampa makanan penutup. Tunggu … sejak kapan dapurnya berpenerangan seredup ini, eh? Dan juga, kenapa ada satu vas penuh bunga tulip merah di atas meja makan mereka? Seingatnya, tadi siang Sehun tidak meletakan apapun di atas sana.

Belum sempat menanyakan keanehan di sekelilingnya, Jongin terlebih dahulu menginterupsi, "Sehunnie, tutup matamu?"

Perintah macam apa itu? Batin Sehun tidak mengindahkan perintah itu.

"Ayolah, jangan sampai aku mengulangi perintahku. Untuk hari ini ikuti saja apa yang kuperintahkan, ne?" pinta Jongin dengan nada dibuat selembut mungkin. Percuma juga jika dia menggunakan nada tinggi dengan Sehun dalam mode merajuk seperti ini.

Akhirnya Sehun menurut juga. Kim Jongin tentu saja bersorak senang dalam hati. Diulurkannya lengan kanan Jongin yang tengah memegang sesuatu, kemudian meletakannya di kepala Sehun. Terlihat cantik juga mempesona. Jongin tak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun keindahan di depannya.

"Sudah selesai belum?" rengek Sehun kelamaan menutup mata.

"Ne~" suara sopran Jongin memenuhi seisi dapur merangkap ruang makan. Perlahan Sehun membuka mata dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kecuali senyum bodoh—menurut Sehun—Jongin menyambutnya di depan sana.

"Jinjja yepeodda!" seru riang pemuda berkulit eksotis. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang mengangkat sebelah alis bingung. Saat hendak memiringkan kepalanya, Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang berat di kepalanya. Sehun mengernyit, tangannya terjulur hendak meraih benda itu.

"Yak! Kau mau mati melepas benda itu?"

Heh, itu kan kalimat Sehun saat kesal pada Jongin. Kenapa si hitam malah meneriakan itu padanya? Belum lagi tadi tangannya memukul lengan Sehun cukup keras.

"Yak! Kau yang ingin mati yah? Sebenarnya apa yang kau letakan di kepalaku ini, hah?" Sehun menyerang balik.

"Bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya." Jongin menyahuti santai dengan kepala tertunduk. Malu mungkin, atau cukup takut akan ancaman Sehun. Tangan Jongin hendak meraih makanan pembukanya.

"Hey, boleh aku melihatnya? Aku hanya penasaran apa yang kau letakan di kepalaku ini." Dan pada akhirnya Sehun luluh juga.

Di balik kepalanya yang terlipat Jongin tertawa kecil. Ia tahu Sehun akan selalu seperti itu. "Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu?" tanyanya ambigu dengan seulas senyum yang berusaha ditahannya, namun nampaknya gagal. Sehun mengangguk imut, mulai lelah dengan perdebatan kecil antara dirinya juga Jongin dan akan selalu berakhir dengan dirinya yang mengalah.

"Tadaaa!" entah lelucon atau bagaimana, Jongin mengangkat sebuah kaca seukuran kertas HVS ke atas meja dan terpampanglah wujud Sehun saat ini.

"Cantik, kan?" puji Jongin dari balik cermin. Kepalanya menyembul sedikit di sebelah kiri cermin. "Kau terlihat seperti tuan putri sungguhan," lanjutnya.

Wajah Sehun bersemu, ia tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya Jongin memiliki ide seperti ini, dan juga, dari mana pemuda itu mendapatkan rangkaian bunga membentuk mahkota.

"Kau tahu, aku membuatnya sepenuh hati. Kau lihat, tanganku berkali-kali terkena durinya." Jongin merengek lucu. Diperlihatkannya jemari juga telapak tangan yang terluka. Tidak banyak, Jongin hanya melebih-lebihkan. Sehun sempat khawatir sebenarnya.

"Ehem … salahmu sendiri memaksakan diri." Setelah menguasai dirinya yang sempat hilang kendali, Sehun bersuara. "Ayo makan, jangan sampai rasanya tidak karuan." Sehun melanjutkan.

"Sehunnie suka kan?" tanya Jongin sebelum memasukan sesendok sup ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun terbatuk—efek terkejut sepertinya—seraya mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Hati-hati, Sehunnie," kata Jongin yang lekas menyodorkan segelas air putih pada si albino kesayangan. Jongin kemudian meneruskan santap menyantapnya.

"Apa kau … yang menyiapkan semua ini?" Sehun bertanya hati-hati. Jongin mengangguk saja. "Kenapa?" tidak puas dengan jawaban si hitam kesayangan, tanya lain terlontar.

"Kenapa?" ulang Jongin sembari memikirkan jawabannya. "Aku tidak yakin," ujarnya.

"Aku tidak yakin karena kau tidak tahu jawabannya. Aku hanya ingin membuatkan ini semua untukmu," lanjutnya. "Apa kau tidak suka?"

"Anni. Aku … sangat suka," jawab Sehun malu-malu.

Kim Jongin si pembuat onar.

Kim Jongin si atlet panahan.

Kim Jongin si siswa terkenal kedua setelah Sehun.

Kim Jongin dengan segala sikap dingin juga tak acuhnya.

Berbanding terbalik saat ia berada di bersama Sehun, di samping si pemuda pucat tampan, di dekat Oh Sehun yang tak kalah dingin dangan dirinya.

Hanya saat bersama Sehun, Jongin mau memperlihatkan sosok lain dirinya, begitupun sebaliknya.

Oh Sehun, tak jauh berbeda dari Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

FIN


	8. Chapter 8

_**KaiHun Area**_

_**Day 2: In The Midnight, Good Night**_

_Story by Kim Jonghee a.k.a JongCay_

_Kim Jongin_

_Oh Sehun_

_Disclaimer:_

_Para cast milik Tuhan dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang yang mencintai mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Bairpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo berserakan, dan segala macam kekurangan dari cerita ini, tetep milik yang buat, hoho. #bangga_

_Summary:_

"_Mungkin aku bisa tidur saat kau tertidur nyenyak dipelukanku."_

**Day 2**

**In The Midnight, Good Night**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, Sehun yang dalam masa penyembuhan, tertidur cepat setalah menyelesaikan makam malamnya bersama si hitam kesayangan, Kim Jongin. Jangan abaikan kenyataan ketika Sehun tidur dengan senyum terus tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Sedang bermimpi indah sepertinya. Namun, sayangnya mimpi itu harus terhenti sementara saat tenggorokannya meraung minta dibasahi seteguk air putih. Sehun ingat air di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya telah habis sewaktu ia beranjak tidur. Jadinya ia harus mengambil segelas lain ke dapur.

Setengah terpejam, Sehun menjejakkan tungkai jenjangnya di dinginnya lantai. Terimakasih pada alas kaki pemberian Jongin berbentuk rillakuma berwarna merah muda—sama dengan boneka yang selalu menemaninya tidur—yang kini tengah digunakannya.

Selesai dengan urusan yang menjadi tujuannya, Sehun kembali ke kamarnya. Kali ini dengan segelas penuh air putih di tangan. Agar saat haus menyerangnya kembali, pemuda albino itu tak harus repot-repot kembali ke dapur.

Langkahnya terhenti kala pandangan setengah terpejamnya menangkap siluet di samping kanannya. Tepatnya di samping jendela yang menghadap langsung ke jalanan. Berdiri membelakangi dengan tubuh bagian kanannya bertumpu pada kusen penyangga daun jendela. Sehun tak yakin siapa itu. Bisa saja kan orang iseng yang masuk diam-diam ke dalam rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama Jongin. Tapi dilihat dari lekuk tubuh itu … Sehun yakin siapa pemiliknya.

Garis mata itu tak lagi mengambang menahan kantuk, namun membentuk segaris lengkung indah menyarupai bulan sabit. Begitu pun bibir tipisnya yang tak lagi pucat seperti kemarin malam. Setela meletakan gelas di tangannya di atas meja terdekat, Sehun berjalan mengendap ke arah si pemilik bayangan. Begitu sampai, tanpa ragu Sehun merengkuhnya lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher si pemilik tubuh.

"Kau tidak langsung tidur, hm?" sebuah tanya meluncur dari bibir tebal Jongin saat merasakan hangatnya hembusan napas Sehun.

Sehun tak lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia mendengus dengan dagu di bahu Jongin. "Kau memperhatikanku sejak tadi."

Tak ada jawab yang terdengar, dengan demikian membenarkan apa yang dinyatakannya. Sehun menghela napas seraya menoleh menatap wajah Jongin dari samping. Pahatan terindah yang pernah dilhatnya. Untungnya posisi Sehun menyamping, jadi kemungkinan besar Jongin tidak akan dapat melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah.

"Mau kutemani?" Jongin ikut menoleh dengan senyum lembut tersungging seperti biasa. Menyisakan jarak yang tak dapat dibilang dekat. Sangat dekat malah.

Sehun terperanjat. Cepat-cepat ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Jalanan di bawah sana mungkin?

"Em … kau tidak bisa tidur, kenapa?" sudah kebiasaan Sehun mengalikan pembicaraan. Yah, pemuda berkulit pucat ini makin pintar mengalihkan pembicaraan lebih tepatnya.

"Mungkin aku bisa tidur saat kau tertidur nyenyak dipelukanku."

Hell, tidak bisakah Jongin menghilangkan kebiasaannya menggoda Sehun. Well, jika Sehun pintar mengalihkan pembicaraan, mari kita sebut saja Jongin sangat pintar menggoda Sehun. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mendelik tajam. Perlahan pelukannya mulai mengendur, kemudian terlepas sepenuhnya.

"Dasar! Sana, tidur saja sendiri!" Sehun akui, ia bukan marah sepenuhnya pada godaan Jongin. Tapi, Sehun tak dapat membayangkan jantungnya yang akan terus berdetak kencang saat dipeluk Jongin. Bisa-bisa dirinya yang tidak dapat tidurnya.

"Hey, jangan marah seperti itu. Kau mau aku tidak tidur semalam suntuk, hm?" bisik Jongin yang balik merengkuh Sehun dari belakang. Menghalangi langkah si albino kesayangan.

Sehun mendengus. Apa yang dikatakan Jongin masuk akal juga. Ia tidak ingin si hitam kesayangan itu tidak masuk kelas gara-gara begadang semalaman, atau yang lebih parah sakit. Bagaimana jika itu sampai terjadi?

Sehun tak dapat membayangkannya. Jadi, dengan amat sangat terpaksa Sehun mengiyakan keinginan Jongin. Sebenarnya tidak terpaksa juga sih. Sehun senang-senang saja tidur ditemani Jongin. Tapi ….

Ah, sudahlah. Biar nanti ia pikirkan.

Sehun mengangguk yang disambut pekik kegirangan Kim Jongin. Sehun sampai meringgis karenanya.

"Kajja, kita ke kamarmu." Tak tanggung-tanggung, Jongin segera menyeret Sehun ke kamar pemuda pucat itu.

"Kenapa harus kamarku?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Ck, tak perlu kujawabpun kau pasti tahu jawabannya Sehunnie," sahut Jongin yang tak mendapatkan respon lain karena kini mereka sudah sampai di kamar Sehun. Jongin segera naik ke atas tempat tidur yang sebenarnya hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Sehun yang lebih dulu naik memperhatikan Jongin dengan seksama.

"Nah, kemarilah." Jongin berusaha meraih pinggang Sehun dalam jangkauan lengan kekarnya.

"Jong," panggil Sehun ragu. Jongin menyahuti dengan gumaman juga kedua alis mengangkat. "Kau … tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam kan?" pertanyaan dari si albino kesayangan yang kelewat polos sukses membuat Jongin untuk tidak tertawa kecil.

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi pada sepasang kekasih yang tidur dalam satu kasur, hm?" goda Jongin. Oh, jangan abaikan senyum seribu artinya beberapa senti di depan wajah Sehun. Wajah pemuda berkulit pucat itu memerah seketika.

Inginnya ia memberontak, menendang Jongin dari daerah teritorialnya. Atau bahkan mengembalikannya ke tempat asalnya—tentunya kamarnya. Namun sayang, Jongin keburu merengkuhnya protektif. Begitu erat seakan takut seseorang akan mengambil Sehun darinya.

"Aku hanya bercanda Sehunnie. Tidurlah! Kalau tidak kita bisa kesiangan nanti." Suara Jongin yang serak terdengar sangat parau. Kantuk mulai menguasai sepertinya. Dikecupnya lama puncak kepala Sehun lalu menyamankan posisi keduanya. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan suara dengkuran halus Jongin menggema di heningnya suasana kamar Sehun.

Sedangkan sang empunya kamar, masih mengatur debaran jantungnya yang tak juga mau beristirahat barang sebentar saja.

Ugh! Inilah akibat yang kau terima saat mengijinkan pemuda berkulit tan eksotis itu tidur dengan memelukmu, Oh sehun!

FIN

Hai! Hai! Hai! ^^

Annyeong~~~

Sampai juga di seri terakhir KaiHun Area Day 2 … Kkk~ ^^

Mian, Jongie gak nepatin janji buat update cepet. Alasan klasik, kerjaan yang gak bisa ditunda, haha -_-  
>But, makasih banyak buat yang sudah responsip sama ini FF abal ini, hehe, reviewers, reader, followers, sama favoriters ^^<br>Jongie terharu dengan antusias kalian :"")

Hehe, kalo ada yang nanya, mian Jongi belum bisa bales sekarang. Mungkin di lain kesempatan, hehe

Sekali lagi terimakasih semuanyaaaa~~~~ ^_^

Salam cinta KaiHun untuk teman-teman pembaca setia KaiHun Area Days Series :D

**Big Thank's for:**

Ath Sehunnie, Chinen Yuuri, EXO12-XLKSLBCCDTKS, KaiHunnieEXO, Kaihun's kid, Kim Seo Ji, Kim XiuXiu Hunnie, KkamjongWhite, Nagisa Kitagawa, Thiiya, Zelobysehuna, citrarois, daddykaimommysehun, dejong13, dheardd94, , .52, fitrisipit17, goldyo, goolhara, , leeyeol, myhunie, rinirhm30, sayakanoicinoe, sehuniesm, sehunskai, sexkai, sukha1312, sweetkookie60, urikaihun, utsukushii02, yunacho90, istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai, Michelle Jung, DiraLeeXiOh,KT CB, Kim Xiu Xiu Hunnie, Baekkisseu, Prince Changsa, Xohunaa, awexome, Mr. Jongin albino, levy. , MaknaEXO, niedhaedhogawa, beberapa guest yang ikut meramaikan FF abal ini, juga semua yang tidak tersebut. Miannn _

Annyeong~~~


	9. Chapter 9

**KaiHun Area**

**Day 3**

**In The Morning, Tadi Malam …**

_Presented by Kim Jonghee a.k.a JongCay_

_Kim Jongin_

_Oh Sehun_

_Summary:_

"_Maksudmu, mengumumkan hubungan kita. Benar begitu?"_

_Disclaimer:_

_Para cast milik Tuhan dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang yang mencintai mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Bairpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo berserakan, dan segala macam kekurangan dari cerita ini, tetep milik yang buat, hoho. #bangga_

_A/N:_

_Hai! Hai! ^^_

_Adakah yang masih ingat dengan FF ini? Kayaknya enggak.. wkwk_

_Jongie balik lagi sama uri KaiHun.. kkk  
>Mian lama, ne? <em>_  
>Akhir semester, gak hanya murid yang pusing ngadepin soal bejibun.. hehe<br>Selamat untuk kalian yang sudah terbebas dengan berpuluh-puluh soal UAS, hehe. Bagaimana nilai Raportnya? :D_

_Untuk hiburan sebelum liburan, KaiHun day 3 siap diluncurkan. Yah, biarpun enggak seberapa, gak ngehibur-hibur banget alias monoton, semoga teman-teman suka ^^_

_Untuk kedepannya, mungkin gak akan terlalu terpaku sama couple ini.. hehe alias bakal ada beberapa cameo /gayanya..kkk/ Yah semacam penambahan Cast. Mungkin udah ada yang ketemu Kyungsoo sama Jongdae, mudah-mudahan yang lainnya cepat muncul._

_Oke, itu dulu untuk sekarang. ^^  
>Enjoy the show~~~<em>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 3: In The Morning, Tadi Malam …**

**.**

Kendati Sehun sudah terbangun sejak setengah jam yang lalu, ia masih belum mau beranjak dari posisinya. Alasannya konyol. Ia tidak mau membangunkan seseorang yang kini tengah mendekapnya dengan sangat protektif.

Sebenarnya, seseorang seperti Sehun yang berpredikat murid teladannya di sekolahnya, sudah pasti akan bergegas bangun kemudian membangunkan juga pemuda di sampingnya. Namun, dengkuran halus Jongin yang kelewat menggemaskan, membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya.

Tapi … ini sudah hampir setengah tujuh. Satu jam sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai. Belum mandi, bersiap diri, sarapan, jangan lupa waktu tempuh yang dibutuhkannya untuk sampai ke sekolah. Aish! Bisa-bisa Sehun terlambat masuk. Ah, yang simple dulu saja. Pemuda albino itu bisa ngos-ngosan saat jam pertama dimulai. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Sehun tidak suka itu. Berkeringat, napas tersengal, dan harus berusaha berkonsentrasi saat pelajaran berlangsung.

"Hei, Jongin! Ayo bangun! Kita bisa kesiangan nanti," bisik Sehun dengan telunjuk bermain di dada Jongin.

"Satu menit lagi Sehun_nie_." Jongin menyahuti. Menyamankan posisinya, Jongin menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun dimana tangannya berada sekarang. Sehun menghela napas, ah, kalau terus begini …

"Sehun_nie_?" panggil Jongin.

"Hm."

"Berapa lama lagi sampai kita lulus?" Mata terpejam juga tangan yang masih setia dipunggung Sehun, Jongin bertanya dengan suara khas orang yang baru bangun.

Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak. Benar juga, sebentar lagi mereka lulus. Kenapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu yah? "Kurasa tujuh hingga delapan bulan."

Tak ada sahutan lainnya. Jongin sepertinya menikmati paginya yang berbeda dengan Sehun dalam pelukannya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan selama sisa waktu itu?"

Eh?

"Aku … tidak tahu." Lagi-lagi Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Terkadang, pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu, juga kulit yang lebih berwarna pastinya, selalu memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan Sehun.

Inilah yang membuat Sehun tertarik padanya.

"Apa kau tidak lelah, Sehun_nie_?"

"Hah?"

Oke. Sehun memang suka dengan sikap misterius Kim Jongin. Dan dari banyaknya pemikiran Jongin yang tidak terduga, tak jarang yang bisa Sehun tebak dengan benar.

"Setiap hari bersikap seolah kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Apa kau, tidak lelah dengan semua itu?"

Sehun terhenyak. Reflek pemuda albino itu mendongak menatap wajah Kim hitam tapi tampannya yang masih terpejam.

"Maksudmu, kau mau mengumumkan hubungan kita. Benar begitu?" tanyanya panik.

Perlahan Jongin membuka mata. Menatap tepat ke manik Sehun yang kini tengah memandanginya penasaran. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Sehun sayang, lalu menyatukan dagi mereka berdua. "Idemu boleh juga," katanya diiringi senyuman.

"Aku serius, Kim Jongin!"gertak Sehun memukul pelan perut Jongin. Sang empunya malah terkikik menerima perlakuan seperti itu.

"Tadinya aku tidak berniat seperti itu. Tapi mendengar pernyataanmu tadi, aku jadi mempertimbangkannya kembali."

"Ish! Dasar, Kim Jongin sialan!"

Melihat Jongin yang terus terkekeh, membuat kesal Sehun. Maka dengan sedikit hentakan, Sehun membebaskan diri dari kungkungan Kim Jongin.

"Aku bercanda, Sehun_nie_." Jongin dengan sukarela berhenti terkekeh saat Sehun mulai kesal dengannya, lalu menariknya kembali untuk ikut terbaring lagi. "Kita tidak perlu mengumumkan mengenai hal pribadi kita, seperti hubungan kita berdua ataupun kenyataan bahwa kita tinggal bersama." Berbantalkan lengan kanannya, Jongin menatap Sehun intens. Tangan lainnya terulur memainkan rambut Sehun. "Kita bisa memulainya dengan berteman, misalnya. Atau satu kelompok dalam olimpiade mewakili Sekolah?" usul Jongin masuk di akal.

Biarpun sudah mendapat penjelasan dari Jongin, namun tak lantas mengurangi kekesalan Sehun. "Sialan! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal. Bodoh!"

"Memangnya siapa yang berpikiran demikian sejak awal, hm?" goda Jongin. Oh, mulai lagi.

"Sialan kau, Kim Jongin!"

Setelah memukulkan bantal ke arah Jongin yang hendak mencuri ciuman dari pemuda albino itu, Sehun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu melesat secepat kilat ke kamar mandi. Yang pertama, mungkin Jongin berhasil menahannya, tapi tidak kali ini.

"Cepat bangun dari sana Kim Jongin! Lalu pergi mandi! Kau bisa terlambat nanti!" Sehun berseru dari dalam kamar mandinya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mandi jika kau menutup kamar mandinya seperti itu, Sehun_nie_!" Jongin balas berseru.

"_Yak_! Otak Mesum! Bukankah kau mempunyai kamar mandi sendiri, hah!"

Oh, Jongin bisa membayangkan kalau saat ini Sehun tengah berkacak pinggang dengan mulut mengerucut. Menggemaskan. Jongin terkekeh kemudian mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"_Yak_, setelah semalam yang telah terjadi, tega sekali kau menyuruhku mandi di kamar mandiku sendiri?"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi semalam?! Jangan mengada-ngada! Sialan!"

Tanpa diduga, Sehun menyembulkan kepalanya dia antara pintu demi membalas teriakan absurd sang kekasih. Katakan Jongin masih tertidur atau penglihatannya sedikit bermasalah. Apa itu tadi? Sehun-nya merona? Sehunnya malu?

Ah, menggemaskan sekali!

Kalau saja Sehun tidak segera membanting pintu cukup keras, mungkin Jongin bisa lebih lama menikmati pemandangan itu.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengakuinya." Oh, hal itu malah membuat Jongin makin bersemangat untuk menggodanya.

"Oh, jangan tunggu aku. Berangkatlah lebih dulu ke sekolah!" teriak Jongin di ambang pintu sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Sehun.

Tahukah kau Kim Jongin, apa yang tengah kekasihmu lakukan di dalam kamar mandi sana? Mungkin kau akan terbahak karenanya.

Oh Sehun, si albino kesayangan yang nyatanya adalah kekasihmu, tengah menahan malu, menahan degupan jantungnya yang bertalu dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Atau bahkan lebih.

_Apa Jongin tahu apa yang kulakukan semalam yah? Tapi … bagaimana si hitam itu bisa tahu! Argh!_ Menjambak rambutnya frustasi, Sehun berteriak tidak rela dalam hati.

FIN

Gimana, monoton kan? hehe ^^  
>Kritik dan saran juseyooo~~~ :D<p>

Nah, ini balasan untuk review-an di chap 8, mian baru sekarang~ ^^

Sukha1312: Mereka emang manis banget XD. Ne, akan Jongie usahakan yaaa~

Milkteamilk: Eh, iyah XD aduh, mian typo-nya gak nahan. Semoga gak ke ulang lagi. Makasih sudah mengingatkan ^^

Ieeyeol: Ahaha, kadang sama kesayangan suka gitu.. kkk ^^

Yunacho90: Iyaaa~ XD siapa yang bakalan bisa tidur nyenyak dipeluk macam gitu~ kkk  
>Yosh! Syukurlah kalau suka. Ini day 3 nya baru muncul sebiji, hehe<p>

Nagisa Kitagawa: Ga tau deh, kenapa malah bikin chara Jongin macam begini XD  
>gemesin gitu bawaannya, hehe<br>Yosh! Sudah dilanjut~ ^^ Silahkan~

Istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai: Jongin gak mesum-mesum banget kok, cumin belum saatnya #waks! XD  
>Yosh! Sudah dilanjut, silahkan dinikmati biarpun pait, hehe<p>

Kim Xiu Xiu Hunnie: Jongin memang selalu penuh pesona, godaan dan kemesuman /

Daddykaimommysehun: Aduh, awas kudu diperiksain tuh  
>Yosh! Sudah dilanjut, silahkan~~~^^<p>

Mr. Jongin Albino: Iya, biarpun pake ngaret kelamaan  
>Yosh! Sudah dilanjut, silahkan~~~ ^^<p>

Guest: Jongin gak modus kok, cuman niat .. #waks! XD wkwk  
>Yosh! Sudah dilanjut, Silahkan~~~ ^^<p>

Dheardd94: Hehe, ini end Day 2 kok .. semoga aja bisa ampe day 100 dll.. kkk  
>untuk Kyungsoo, udah dibuatin side story tuh #ups! XD<br>Yosh! Ini lanjutannya,silahkan~~~ ^^

Choi fai fai: Ahaha, yang pasti gak akan nyenyak dianya, hehe

Snowy07: mereka sepasang kekasih sekaligus homemate, kkk~ ^^

PurpleGyu: hehe, memang KaiHun Area selalu dibuat pendek. Tapi, ada juga yang panjang. Tergantung bobot ceritanya sih.. hehe  
>Yosh! Sudah dilanjut, silahkan~~~ ^^<p>

Urikaihun: Ahaha, dari kemarenan perasaan Sehun mulu yang kena nista yah, kkk

Zelobysehuna: Yaps! Ini masih ada kelanjutannya kok. Gak tahu mau sepanjang apa.. #waks! XD  
>Hehe, sepanjang yang kamu mau mungkin. Wah, senangnya ada yang nungguin   
>Yosh! Ini lanjutannya, silahkan~~~ ^^<p>

Ohhhrika: iyaaa, itu part end day 2 ^^  
>Ini Jongie bawa yang Day 3 nya. Semoga sukaa~~~ :D<p>

: pastinya / mereka bakalan ngalahin keromantisan anang-ashanti #eh?  
>Yosh! Tentu~~~ ^^<p>

Citrarois: konflik? Pastinyaaaa /padahal ampe sekarang belum kepikiran konpliknya mau kayak gimana? #waks XD  
>Jongie juga greget tiap liat moment KaiHun~ 

Levy. : ahaha, iyaaa XD Jongie juga mauuu~~~

: Iyaaaa~ XD siapa yang gak berburuk sangka coba?  
>Jongin, penuh aura kemesuman XD #waks?<br>yosh! Sudah dibuat, silahkan~~~ ^^

: Em, untuk yang satu ini, gak janji, hehe ^^  
>tapi tergantung permintaan sih, #eh? Hehe<p>

Ath Sehunnie: Khamsahamnida~ _  
>Yosh! Sudah dibuat, silahkan~~~ ^^<p>

vampireDPS: kalo sembuhnya cepet gak seruuu XD #eh?  
>gimana yaaahhh? Maunya? Kkk ^^<br>Jongie sedikit menaruh curiga padamu, masa~ :3  
>Yosh! Sudah dilanjut, silahkan~~~ ^^<p>

utsukushii02: hehe, KaiHun moment emang sweet yang bikin diabetes sama sesek napas /lirik folder video/  
>Ini sudah dilanjut, silahkan~~~ ^^<p>

KaiHunyehet: eh?  
>Makasih~ semoga bisa lebih berkembang~~<p>

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga. Gak nyaknga bakal sebanyak ini yang dukung FF KaiHun Jongie ^^  
>Terimakasih, sekali lagi terimakasih atas dukungannya~ :")<p>

Em, yang udah baca FF KaiHun yang onoh/? Makasih banget buat testimony juga masukannya, hehe^^  
>Kedepannya semoga jadi lebih baik lagi _<p>

Betewe, Jongie mau curhat. Perasaan Jongie aja atau begimana yah, FF KaiHun mulai jarang kah? :O


End file.
